charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorath
"Give me back my Nietono no Shana!" :-Sorath to Shana when she reobtains the Nietono no Shana. Sorath (ソラト, Sorato) is Tiriel's elder brother and the older half of the "Aizen Siblings" (愛染の兄妹, Aizen no Kyōdai). His true name is "He-Who-Loves-Himself" (愛染自, Aizenji), which describes his selfishness. Personality Though being the older one, he thinks and acts in a much more childish way and he is taught everything by his sister, Tiriel. He also is a subject to the passion and whims of his younger sister. Their relationship is most likely incestuous, garnering their nickname, the "Perverted Siblings" (変態兄妹, Hentai kyōdai). Tiriel has stated that her only goal in life is to fulfill every desire of her 'onii-sama' and to protect him. She will do so without regrets, even if it means sacrificing her power of existence, or even her own life. He was almost strangled to death by his jealous sister when he mentions names of other females, such as Hecate. Sorath is obsessed with searching for the Nietono no Shana, causing him to have a carefree, infantile-like behaviour. He has a habit of saying things, not directly talking to anyone, with the exception of Tiriel. His obsession with the sword proved to be his undoing in the end. Plot Aizen Siblings Arc In Misaki City, Sorath is being beaten up by three punks in an alley, likely because he had the appearance of a rich foreigner. Tiriel confronts them, before scolding Sorath for not waiting for her, which he believes he did because he hadn't eaten the punks yet. Tiriel gives him permission to do so and Sorath uses Blutsauger to chop all three punks in half before eating their Power of Existence, making Toreches out of them. Tiriel kisses him, taking some of the Power of Existence he has eaten, with Sydonay watching from above. The next day, Sorath and Tiriel walk through the city with Sydonay, while being stared at by the citizens. Sorath gets scared, but is comforted by a kiss from Tiriel. She activates her Cradle Garden, telling Sorath to wait before eating the frozen people. She uses an Unrestricted Spell on one person, letting Sorath eat everyone except that person, which he gladly does. The group are later at an outdoor café, where Sorath and Tiriel kiss. Sydonay tells them that a Flame Haze]] is nearby, which excites Sorath. The three walk down the street, passing Margery Daw, Keisaku, and Eita. Sorath isn't interested in Margery as she doesn't have what he wants, so the group leaves. They keep walking into the night, as Sorath asks where the Nietono no Shana is. In a park, Sorath eats people's Power of Existence while Tiriel and Sydonay talk. Later, Tiriel activates Cradle Garden and the Aizen Siblings appear before Shana with an enormous green plant. Shana attacks them but Sorath blocks her with Blutsauger, charging it with his Power of Existence to deal damage to her. He attacks, causing Shana to retreat. Sorath attacks again with the plant, capturing her. He approaches her while obsessed with the Nietono no Shana, slicing parts of the plant. This allows Shana to get free and she burns Sorath with an attack. He is able to regenerate because of Cradle Garden, grabbing Shana's foot and stopping her attack on Tiriel. Shana escapes his grasp by stepping on his face. As Sorath and Tiriel regroup, Shana leaves to attack the source of Cradle Garden, a giant yellow flower. The siblings follow, as Shana attacks it, activating an Unrestricted Spell that restrains her. Tiriel grants permission for Sorath to possess the Nietono no Shana and he picks it up after Shana drops it, throwing away Blutsauger in the process. He kisses Tiriel as a reward for helping him get the sword, and uses it on Shana, slashing her torso and cutting off Alastor's pendant. Tiriel kisses Sorath again, and they are about to kill Shana when Alastor returns to her. She breaks free and uses a huge flame attack with Blutsauger to injure Sorath and retake the Nietono no Shana. Shana attacks with her flames, but Sorath remains unscathed because Tiriel uses her existence to protect him. The siblings go to the bridge and attack Yūji, who is saved by Azure. They go to the top, where Orgel is. Tiriel is defeated by Shana's flame attack, protecting Sorath. He attacks with Blutsauger but Shana tricks him by throwing the Nietono no Shana into the air and punching him. He reaches for the sword but Shana grabs it and slashes him to death before he can. Mare Arc The Aizen Siblings' battle with Shana is recreated in Yūji's dream, which was really Mare's Gemeinde. They use an Unrestricted Spell to lower themselves to the bridge. Sorath obtains the Nietono no Shana but Yūji arrives and blocks them from getting to Shana. Sorath cuts Yūji, which undoes Gemeinde. Relationships Tiriel Tiriel is Sorath's younger sister. He does things when she asks him to, and waits for her permission before eating Power of Existence. Powers and Abilities Sorath has not shown any unique abilities of his own, particularly because of his dependence towards his sister's Power of Unrestraint - Cradle Garden to protect himself. Power of Existence Absorption: Sorath can absorb Power of Existence by sucking it into his mouth. He can then share it with Tiriel by kissing her and having her draw it out of his mouth. He is able to use an ability known as the "Olfactory Sense of Desire" (欲望の嗅覚, Yokubō no Kyūkaku) to seek something he craves by sensing its Power of Existence. Capable Swordsman: Sorath is able to fight with Blutsauger, a sword which is capable of damaging anything that it touches if a user channels Power of Existence into it. He uses it as an offensive and defensive weapon. Enhanced Agility: Sorath was able to swiftly counter Shana's first attack against them, meeting her with Blutsauger after leaping high in the air. Treasure Tools Blutsauger is a Treasure Tool in the form of a large broadsword, which Sorath wields in battle. When Sorath feeds his Power of Existence into it and will then inflict damage to anything that comes in contact with it. This was shown with Shana receiving a large wound from just clashing with Blutsauger with her Nietono no Shana. Blutsauger is initially very heavy to the point that it causes a small indentation to the ground when dropped, but Sorath is capable of wielding it one-handed by feeding it his Power of Existence. Quotes *(To himself): "Where is Nietono no Shana?" *(To Shana she retreats): "I want Nietono no Shana. Wait, Nietono no Shana." *(To himself when approaching a trapped Shana): "Nietono no Shana. It's mine. It's mine. It's mine, it's mine." *(To himself after getting burned): "Wow, so that's the power Nietono no Shana has? It's a flame sword." *(To Tiriel after Shana is restrained by an Unrestricted Spell): "Hey, Tiriel, I want Nietono no Shana. I can have it now, right? Right?" *(When obtaining the Nietono no Shana): "Yes, my Nietono no Shana!" *(To Shana when she reobtains the Nietono no Shana): "Give me back my Nietono no Shana!" Trivia *Sorath is the name of an evil power that presides over the number 666, as well as the spirit of the sun in talismanic magic. *Sorath's Geneon English voice actor, Aidan Drummond, is the son of Brian Drummond, Geneon English voice actor for Merihim and Shiro. *Sorath has the same FUNimation English voice actor as François Auric. Credit *Villains Wiki Category:Fantasy characters Category:Anime Category:Kids Category:Humanoids Category:Devils Category:Extreme Strength Category:Deceased Category:Flyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Blonde Hair Category:Serial Killers Category:Twins Category:Incestuous characters